magicalwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Demons
This page can only be edited by SunsetShimmerFan. ''' '''This page is under construction. Do not edit, delete, or add any information unless you are SunsetShimmerFan. ''This is the page for the series 1 finale movie. If you were looking for the three episodes which were an edited version of the movie, see Night of the Demons (Part 1), Night of the Demons (Part 2), and Night of the Demons (Part 3). If you were looking for the novelization of the movie, see Night of the Demons: The Quest to Protect Three Worlds. '' Night of the Demons is the finale of Series 1 of The Shimmering Hero of Canterlot High. Summary Prologue: The sleepover Sunset Shimmer goes to a sleepover at the human Twilight Sparkle's house, and does a lot of things there, like watch the movie "The Legend of the Demon Princess", play Truth or Dare, play video games on the LuckyS, and ate snacks. Sunset Shimmer then talks to the girls about how worried she was about her foster mother going back to the Demon World, but Twilight said she can relate to Sunset Shimmer. Diamond then says that she hopes Sunset Demon comes back and "bluffs" about partnering up with the Demon King, who was planning to take over the human world. A visit from Sunset Demon Sunset Shimmer wakes up in the middle of the night, and tries to go back to me, but notices something is preventing her from sleeping. Diamond then sees Sunset Demon covering Sunset Shimmer's mouth and using dark magic to tie Sunset Shimmer's hands behind her back. Sunset Demon tells Sunset Shimmer and Diamond that it would be best to keep silent, and Sunset Shimmer greets Sunset Demon, and asks her why she came back, causing Sunset Demon to laugh at her. Sunset Shimmer tells that she is upset due to the fact Sunset Demon didn't want to be a Magical Warrior anymore, and instead, decided to partner up with the Demon King to take over the human world. Sunset Demon then mocks Sunset Shimmer with the Sunset Shimmer doll, and then tells Sunset Shimmer that she no longer likes her. Sunset Shimmer says she can help Sunset Demon change, but Sunset Demon tells Sunset Shimmer that she hated being a Magical Warrior, and explains the reasons why she hated being a Magical Warrior, and tells Sunset Shimmer she would've rather killed her than become a Magical Warrior. Sunset Shimmer gets angered at Sunset Demon, and is about to tell her that she wouldn't let Sunset Demon kill her, when Sunset Demon suddenly mind controls Sunset Shimmer's friends. She tells Sunset Shimmer that she hypnotized them because she hated how Sunset Shimmer kept on saying that she would go against her by staying as a Magical Warrior, and Diamond adds that Sunset Shimmer would stay as a Magical Warrior for as long as she wants to. Then, Sunset Demon bluffs about how she hated Sunset Demon's choice to stay as a Magical Warrior, and tells her that she needs her help, because she has discovered something that will give Sunset Shimmer new Magical Warrior powers, and instructs Sunset Shimmer to come to the portal. Sunset Shimmer then refuses, and Sunset Demon gets really angered, causing the mind controlled Twilight to hurt her. After being in pain, Sunset Shimmer agrees to go to the portal with Sunset Demon, causing Sunset Demon to snap her fingers in order to snap Sunset Shimmer's friends out of the hypnosis spell she cast. More coming soon.. Cast *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer and Sunset Demon *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Ethel *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity and Mystery Mint *Lee Tockar: Snips and Snips Demon *Richard Ian Cox: Snails and Snails Demon *Richard O' Brien: Demon King *Claire Corlett: Diamond and Sunrise Shine Songs *Shimmering Magic (remix) *This Doesn't Seem Right *The Crown Song *Not a Demon *Ruling the World *This Doesn't Seem Right (reprise) *Listen to Me, Sunset Shimmer *The Legendary Warriors' Song *Saving the World *True Self Trivia *Originally, the movie was going to be really dark, but the tone was lightened up a little to be suitable for the show's target audience of 9-15 year olds and some scenes were deleted or changed in order to avoid a PG-13 rating. For example, in the original version of the scene where Sunset Demon puts a mouth gag on Sunset Shimmer to shut her up, Sunset Shimmer chokes after wearing the mouth gag for a few minutes and Diamond winds up taking it off upon noticing Sunset is in danger. Also, Sunset Demon was much meaner in the original version when being controlled by the Demon King, and swears a lot more than in the final version. *This movie is the first piece of media in the My Little Pony franchise to contain profanity. Sunset Demon says the words "bitch" and "crap" in the beginning of the movie, and the Sunset Demon from the alternate universe says "hell" and "damn". **These swears are dubbed over in the TV broadcast of the movie. The word "bitch" was replaced with "idiot", "crap" was replaced with "thing", "hell" was changed to "heck", and "damn" was changed to "darn". *A Wilhelm scream is heard when Shimmering Love uses Shining Whirlwind to kill a demon from the demon army the alternate universe Sunset Demon made. *This is the second time Sunset Demon claimed she was really Sunset Shimmer, the first time was The Fall Formal Surprise Attack. **This is also the second time Sunset Demon created a black hole to take Sunset Shimmer somewhere to get rid of her, which also happened in that episode. *This is the first time in the series we see an alternate universe. *There are several refrences to The Rocky Horror Picture Show in this film: **Richard O' Brien, the creator of The Rocky Horror Picture Show and the actor who played Riff-Raff voices the Demon King, whose outfit bears a resemblance to the space suit Riff-Raff wore at the end of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Richard says he actually thought the movie was a great parody of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. **In the alternate universe, Mystery Mint is reading a magazine with a demon who looks like Columbia on the cover. **Mystery Mint says "You're not lucky, they're not lucky, we're all NOT LUCKY!" at the end of the song "Not a Demon". **During the song "Ruling the World", Sunset Demon says "And we all will wait in antici...", and then Snips Demon and Snails Demon yell "SAY IT!" Sunset Demon looks embarassed because Snips Demon and Snails Demon ruined her song, but continues her song, starting with "...pation!" **Before the song "Listen to Me, Sunset Shimmer", Sunset Demon says "Okay...it's STAR TIME!", a refrence to the line Frank N Futer said in the original musical, The Rocky Horror Show, before the song "Planet, Schmanet, Janet". "Listen to Me, Sunset Shimmer" also seems to be inspired by "Planet, Schmanet, Janet". **At the end of the movie, the Demon King's speech to Shimmering Love and Fire Beauty before he uses the Demon Spear is similar to the one Riff Raff made at the end of Rocky Horror to Frank N Furter before using the laser gun on him. **The Demon King says that the Magical Warriors never liked him, similar to what Riff-Raff told Magenta at the end of the movie. **The song the girls sing to defeat the Demon King and purify Snips Demon and Snails Demon, "The Legendary Warriors' Song", is inspired by the dialog Magenta and Riff-Raff say before returning to their planet. **The final song before the credits, "Saving the World" may have been inspired by Super Heroes. *"Not a Demon" is a parody of the Alvin and the Chipmunks death metal song from Disaster Movie. *A week before the movie was released, someone on 4chan who went to an advanced screening took pictures of the booklet that told the story of the movie that was sold at theaters showing the movie (the book had a "Spoiler alert!" sticker that told not to open the book until after you watched the movie) and took pictures of the last 15 minutes of the film, revealing the evil versions of Mystery Mint and Sunrise Shine, the upgraded Magical Warrior forms, Sunset Shimmer returning to the human world, and the transformation trinkets de-activating. *This is the second time Snails Demon kissed Sunset Shimmer, the first time was in Demon Love. *Some fans mistakenly thought the series ended after this movie due to its' ending. *The episode version of this movie didn't air in Japan, but the movie version did show in theaters.